


谁说美人鱼一定是小公主的！（第七章）

by KSharon0428



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSharon0428/pseuds/KSharon0428





	谁说美人鱼一定是小公主的！（第七章）

Chris Evans （人鱼）& Sebastian Stan （狼崽）H预警，射尿预警，不喜勿入

 

Sebastian眨了眨绿眼睛，看向一边担心地看着自己的Chris，“我好像一直都能闻到你的味道，Chris。”

“什么？”Chris愣了一下。

“就像是大海的味道，咸咸的，很舒服。”Sebastian给两人形容着。

“这怎么可能！”Tony几乎是跳了起来，“你不是在开玩笑吧，未成年兽人怎么可能闻得到信息素？”

Sebastian不明白为什么对面的两人那么惊讶，“呃……闻得到Chris的味道很奇怪吗？我不是狼人么，嗅觉比较好？”

“你怎么可能……我的天……你怎么可能闻得到Chris的信息素，我是指……Chris应该还没有标记你！我只听说过Barnes家族的那狼崽小时候有这样的能力。”Tony显得有些语无伦次起来。

“我只闻得到Chris的味道，其他人的闻不到。”Sebastian耸了耸肩，转脸问Chris，“这样有什么问题吗？还有，什么是标记，和我闻得到你的味道有关系？”

“呃……”Chris脸红得像一个水蜜桃，“就是……发生某些……关系，变成终身伴侣。”

“哦，就是做过之后咯？”Sebastian挑了挑眉看向耳朵都红了的Chris，“被标记的幼兽才闻得到自己伴侣的气味，是这个意思吗？”

Tony表情复杂地点了点头，又严肃地看向Chris，那样子好像在谴责Chris居然对一只幼崽下手！

Chris无辜地张了张嘴，“我没有标记sebby，他还是个孩子！我们见面才2天！”

“我已经快30了Tony，人类的法律里我已经成年了！”Sebastian无奈地问，“总之，那个Barnes家族也是狼人家族？他们家也有个和我一样在刚觉醒阶段就能闻到别人信息素的狼人？”

“算是吧，但还是不太一样，那时候Steve已经标记了Bucky，是吧Javis？”Tony问他的AI管家Javis。

“是的Sir，Rogers先生在Barnes先生狼人化能力觉醒之前就标记了他，所以Barnes先生一直都能闻到Rogers先生的信息素味道，不过Barnes先生刚觉醒的时候不止能闻到Rogers先生的信息素，其他人的也可以闻到，Barnes家族的能力是狼族最出众的。”

“等一下……”Sebastian打断了Javis的科普课堂，“这个Rogers和Barnes都是男士吧？你刚才称呼他们为先生了……”

Chris红着脸看着Sebastian，这回脖子都有点红，他搂住Sebastian温柔地说，“我们也可以结合sebby，魔族不像人类那么古板，男性也可以结合，也可以有后代。”

Sebastian张大了嘴，“what？！男性也可以有后代？”

Tony笑着说，“那是自然，Steve和Bucky的都生了2只小狮子1只小狼崽了。”看着已经懵了的Sebastian，Tony接着解释，“就是刚才说的Barnes家的那只狼崽，他的伴侣Steve Rogers是狮群的首领，他们可是合法夫夫，在人类世界里的布鲁克林民政局领过证的。”

“狮子和狼可以繁衍后代？”Sebastian觉得这两天自己就是一遍遍地打开新世界的大门，“这TM的不科学！”

“魔族不像普通的动物，我们没有生殖隔离系统。”Chris小心翼翼地把要炸毛的Sebastian搂紧怀里，“Sebby如果不想生我们就不生宝宝。”

“为什么不是你生！！！！”Sebastian瞪Chris。

“明显是他压你好吧，”Tony翻了个标志性的白眼，Sebastian彻底炸毛。

就在Sebastian决定是用手机还是平板电脑屏幕砸Tony的时候，突然，双面玻璃那边原本安静的审讯室发里传一声哀嚎，原本安安静静坐在审讯室里的那个“犯人”这会儿以一种诡异的速度迅速衰老，Javis赶紧安排医护人员进去治疗，Tony一边看着电脑显示屏上显示的心电图和一些其他数据，一边兴奋地自言自语，”集中爆发能力之后的快速衰老吗？有意思的发展。“

“什么意思？”Sebastian到底是个真正的重案组警察，赶紧问Tony，这犯人别还没审完就挂了，这样可不好向Russo局长交代。

Tony指了指审讯室里的狼人，“他是个半狼人，身体里还有一部分老虎的基因，但都是后天注入的，和Chris他们查到的一样，九头蛇在做人体实验，为了得到完美力量的存在混合不同物种的基因用人类的身体做器皿。”

“那突然老化是怎么回事？”Sebastian看着审讯室里刚才还健壮高大的狼人，这会儿已经老得皮都皱起来了，骨骼萎缩佝偻着身体在担架上抽搐。

“他作为一个普通人，被注射了狼人和老虎的基因，就人类的身体素质而言是活不久的，但九头蛇研制了给试验品续命的特效药，这种药物估计隔一段时间就得注射一次，正巧这时候九头蛇总部被警察给捣毁了，剩余的余党只顾着自己逃命，哪儿还顾得上这些试验品，九头蛇被捣毁到现在已经快1个月了，长期没有注射药物导致他被基因里的兽性控制跑出去杀人，精神错乱这只是副作用的一种而已，时间久了人类的身体承受不了魔族强大的力量，自然就会耗尽原本的寿命。”

“但是根据这两个礼拜我在局里做的那些文案工作，这样的案子只发生了这一起，并没有其他怪异事件的记录，也没有发现兽化的老年死者的尸体被发现，如果照你说的有大量试验品外逃，早就上CNN了。”Sebastian用手机查了查警局的内部网络，的确是没有超自然案件发生。

Chris把自己的手机对着Sebastian晃了晃，“还是有超自然案件发生的，你用的是普通重案组的内部网络，别忘了，现在你是特案组的成员，我们专门处理非人类案件，根据记录这已经是这个月第三起了。”

Sebastian拿过Chris的手机翻看着，第一起案子是一个泛着蓝光的巨型章鱼把出海捕鱼的船员拽到海里吃掉了，留下个空空的幽灵船在迈阿密的海岸线附近飘着，要不是船上的监控摄像头拍下了这一切，很有可能就当作船主意外落水处理了。第二起案子是华盛顿一家酒店里，明明进房间的是一对男女，早晨服务员进去打扫卫生发现了男人的尸体和一只猫的尸体，那个女人不知道怎么就不见了。“这些都是半兽人做的？”

Chris点了点头，“九头蛇的研究还在继续，这些被抛弃的都是些实验的失败品或者弃子，我们不能放任他们做这些惨无人道的人体实验！”

Sebastian想了想，“说起来，我其实也是个试验品，而且不知道什么时候就会自爆了。”

“不Sebby，你不是试验品，别这么说自己。”Chris蓝色的眼睛里带着忧伤地看着Sebastian。

“Chris说得没错，虽然你也被他们注射了狼人血清，但你和血清融合得特别好，因此即使没有注射那些需要长期注射的药物，你也没有失去理智不是吗。”Tony拿了根针管过来问Sebastian，“我可以再抽一点你的血吗？我想给你做一个DNA匹配的测试。”

Sebastian点了点头把自己的衣袖挽起来，当针管拔出去的时候，那个抽血的针孔再次以肉眼可见的速度愈合，“这倒是方便，受伤了也能很快愈合，倒是适合我的职业。”

“不可以滥用自己的能力Sebastian，”Chris严肃道，“你毕竟是个人类，透支过度对你的身体不好，虽然Tony说你不会死，但看到你受伤我会心疼。”

Sebastian摸了摸Chris的后颈表示安抚，有时候他觉得粘人的Chris比自己还会撒娇，那么大的块头委屈巴巴看着自己的样子还挺可爱的，“那你也得答应我尽量不要受伤，虽然我看得出你身手很好。”

看着身边又腻歪在一起的两人，Tony翻了个白眼，把针管里的血液交给Javis去检验，他意味深长地看了看那只在Chris怀里摇着尾巴的小狼崽，如果自己没猜错的话，Barnes家族又要多个崽了。

大概20分钟之后，医护人员告诉他们那只老化的狼人彻底没救了，临死前还喊了句“九头蛇万岁”，“又是一个被九头蛇洗脑的试验品。”医生说完推着狼人的尸体走了。

“现在怎么办？凶手已经死了。”Sebastian指了指推车上的尸体，“结案报告怎么写？”

“发生了什么就写什么呗，特案组本来就不办正常案子。”Chris耸了耸肩，“Sam会写的，过两天我带你去认识一下新同事们。”

“不现在带我认识认识新同事吗？”Sebastian歪着头看Chris，一对毛茸茸的狼耳朵一抖一抖的，Chris摸了摸快要流鼻血的鼻子，“Sebby你再这样诱惑我你会后悔的！”

“你在忍耐什么啊Chris Evans，我都说了好几次了，我已经30岁了，不是未成年的狼崽！”Sebastian轻咬了一下Chris坚韧的下巴，看着倒抽了一口气的Chris笑了，“我是个性功能正常的成年男性，每天对着一个身材比选美冠军还好的男人我也会有反应的好不好！”

“你可别后悔！”Chris哑着嗓子说完，像扛个小孩一样扛起Sebastian就往房间走。Tony幸灾乐祸地看着Sebastian因为突然被扛起来而炸开的狼尾巴毛，对Javis眨了眨眼睛，“我赌100万小狼崽要被吃干抹净了。”

“放我下来！”Sebastian不安分地在Chris身上扭动着。Chris搂紧了Sebastian的窄腰，另一只手对着还晃着尾巴的屁股就是“啪”地一拍，“别乱动。”Chris的声音听上去都比刚才又哑了几分，Sebastian乖乖趴在Chris肩上不动了。他扭头看向Chris，Chris的耳朵已经变成了尖尖的耳鳍，冰蓝色的耳朵上有好看的浅银色花纹，耳尖的地方是半透明的，看上去好像水晶一样容易折断，摸上去却像一把能把人捅穿的冰冷的匕首，被Sebastian手指抚摸过的耳尖泛上了点粉红。

Chris把看上去毛茸茸无比乖巧，其实皮得要命的Sebastian固定在身下，那只一直挑逗着他耳鳍的右手被按到了头顶，“不可以随便摸其他半兽人的耳朵哦Seb，摸了就是私定终生的意思。”Sebastian想起来之前Loki好像在Chris之前就摸过自己的耳朵和尾巴，看着眼前海盐味越来越浓的Chris，强烈的求生欲让他决定把这件事烂在肚子里。

“唔……Chris，痒……哈~……嗯~”Sebastian被按着不能动弹，敏感的狼耳朵被Chris叼在嘴里含着舔舐，温热的舌尖顺着耳廓舔到深处，Sebastian只觉得小腹一抽一抽的，酥酥麻麻的感觉遍布全身，让他没了反抗的力气，只能顺着Chris的意思被调戏，下体也随着Chris的啃咬慢慢肿胀了起来，憋屈地在紧绷的内裤里鼓成一团，隔着薄薄的休闲裤，蹭在Chris硬邦邦的牛仔裤裤腰上。

Sebastian难受地扭了扭腰，却被内裤勒得想哭，“Chris，帮我把裤子脱掉，please~”带着哭腔的声音快把Chris给融化了，Chris一手帮Sebastian解开裤子放出可怜兮兮吐着晶莹液体的小seb，另一只手从T恤的下摆摸进去，光滑的皮肤在Chris常年握枪的老茧下轻轻颤栗着，被解开了束缚的双手搂紧了Chris结实的背部。

Chris稍微退开一点，Sebastian搂着他后背的手滑下去，还不等Sebastian发表自己的不满，就被Chris十指相扣握住，他看着连瞳孔都变成冰蓝色的Chris俯下身含住了自己颤抖着挺立的阴茎，刚才还委屈巴巴的地方现在被温热的口腔包裹住，Sebastian忍不住发出一声满足的叹息。Chris的舌头温柔地舔舐着跳动着的肉棒，Sebastian只觉得舒爽的快感从尾椎往上蔓延，舒服得狼尾巴都不由自主地甩了甩，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜像猫咪一样慵懒的叹息。Chris看着舒服得眯起眼睛的Sebastian，坏坏地勾了勾嘴角，握着他双手的手指扣紧，两条胳膊压住他的跨部，做了一个深喉，人鱼的舌根处有一层细软的倒刺，一根根牙刷一样的小刺扎向阴茎头部柔软的嫩肉。

“啊！C……Chris……不要！”Sebastian的腰随着突如其来的刺激弓起，躲闪着想避开这种陌生的快感，却被Chris压制着根本避不开，Chris又是一记深喉，Sebastian瞪大着眼睛用力喘息着，就像是一条在岸上离了水的鱼，“No！唔~不要了……要……要射了！”Sebastian哭叫着想推开Chris，却被扣得更紧，他觉得Chris的倒刺和吞吐的速度简直比市面上买的电动飞机杯还要爽!Chris自然不会就这么放过他的狼崽，又是几下深喉，Sebastian颤抖着喷在Chris的嘴里。

Chris舔了舔嘴角溢出来的精液，把缩成一团的Sebastian抱在怀里轻轻抚摸着他的后背，Sebastian失神地望着Chris，红彤彤的小嘴一张一合地喘息着，眼眶湿漉漉的，泪珠沾湿了长长的浅棕色睫毛，Chris亲了亲Sebastian肉粉色的狼耳朵耳根软毛，引得Sebastian又是一抖。等Sebastian稍稍喘匀了气，Chris看着他重新聚焦的绿眼睛问，“要不要继续？”

Sebastian仿佛被Chris大海一样的蓝眼睛迷惑了一般点了点头，等他回过神来的时候已经被翻了个身趴在床上撅着屁股对着Chris，“你对我做了什么？为什么我动不了了？”

Chris看着Sebastian只是露出了疑惑的神情，并没有因为这个感到害怕，没有丝毫反抗的情绪，依旧把控制权完全交给自己，拍了拍Sebastian翘着的屁股，看着脸红了的Sebastian解释道，“一点小魔法而已，别担心，这样只会让你更爽，如果触到你的底线了我们就停好不好？”Sebastian点了点头，因为害羞而夹在腿间的尾巴轻轻扫了扫Chris的腹肌，Chris拽住尾巴尖在手里轻轻捏着，Sebastian不太习惯这样的感觉，尾巴甩了两下耷拉下去遮住了自己的菊花和滴滴答答往下淌水的阴茎。

“把尾巴翘起来好吗sebby？”Chris温柔的声音像有穿透力一样从后面传来，Sebastian只觉得头皮发麻，把尾巴翘起来，把尾巴翘起来，这句话像命令的字符一样充斥了他现在不太清醒的大脑，身体不受控制地做出反应，棕色的狼尾巴高高翘起，像阿拉斯加雪橇犬一样在背上卷出一个好看的弧度。Chris满意地看到狼崽隐秘处粉色的小皱褶起了一阵哆嗦，然后迅速的收紧，Sebastian常年做卧底锻炼得结实又圆润的臀部高耸着，他忍不住又拍了一下，弹性十足，Sebastian哼哼了一声，粉色的小穴又收缩了一下。Sebastian扭头委屈地看着Chris，好像在控诉他为什么打自己屁股一样。

Chris舔了舔Sebastian紧闭的菊洞，身下人猛地抖了一下，一只手伸过来推推Chris的肩膀，“不要舔，脏的！”先前翘起的尾巴扫着他的额头。

“怎么害羞了？”Chris笑着在Sebastian的屁股上亲了一口，发出“啵”一声响亮的声响，Sebastian羞红了脸把自己埋进枕头里。“趴好了别动。”Chris命令地说完下了床。

趴在床上的Sebastian不安地回头去看，只见Chris已经出了房门还顺手带上了门，“Chris……”Sebastian突然觉得有些委屈，这就走了？还让自己不准动，空调的冷风吹得刚才热起来的身体出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，裤子半挂不挂地缠在脚踝，上衣被Chris扯裂了，腰上还留这个被大手劲掐出的指印。自己刚才兴奋的肉茎这会儿半硬着垂在腿间，前列腺液不受控制地往外溢，大腿上都沾了些滑腻腻的液体，他突然觉得小腹有点涨涨的，这才想起自己喝了不少牛奶还没排泄过，这会儿输精管的快感大于排尿管，肚子鼓鼓的却尿不出来，只能看着前列腺液失禁般流淌。

开启自动模式的空调感应到房间的温度大于设定温度，风速自动变大的冷风吹在Sebastian翘起的会阴处，他感觉到蛋蛋那儿一阵阵凉意，不由自主地缩了缩菊穴，“唔……”，肠道的蠕动牵动了腹部的收缩，强烈的尿意扩张了原本闭合的排尿管，流淌的前列腺液里多了点尿液的骚味，这原本应该闻不到的，却被嗅觉过人的Sebastian闻到了，他用力缩了缩肚子把尿意别回去，脑子里居然开始脑补起自己尿在Chris床上的画面。

Chris去哪儿了？自然是去拿润滑剂和安全套，他作为一个母胎出生到现在没正经谈过恋爱的人鱼王子，自然房间里不会有这些东西，等他回到房间，就看到一只软趴趴的Sebastian，高高地撅着屁股，腰线塌出一个好看弧度，大腿紧紧夹着。“Seb？”Chris回到床上把人搂到自己怀里，没想到这个动作却让刚刚憋回尿的Sebastian差点控制不住尿出来，他发出一声惊呼，软绵绵地靠着Chris。

“Sebby你哪儿不舒服吗？”Chris紧张地问。

Sebastian满脸通红地憋出两个字，“要尿……”

Chris小心翼翼扶着Sebastian进了洗手间，站在Sebastian身边，Sebastian不好意思地想把人赶出去，“那个……你先出去，我很快就好。”

Chris从身后搂着Sebastian，一手摸了摸他有些鼓胀的小腹，一手扶着Sebastian半硬的阴茎，还安抚性质地撸了两把，“我都给你口过了，有什么好害羞的？”

“不是……你别这样撸……啊~”Sebastian感觉好不容易放松的尿道这会儿被又开始变硬的肉棒堵住了，想尿尿不出的感觉刺激着从刚才开始就一直处于兴奋状态的前列腺。Chris见他变硬了，熟练地用手指扣弄凸起的龟头，一股精液随着他的动作断断续续淌出来湿了Chris一手，Chris咬了一口Sebastian的狼耳朵，“宝贝，你可真敏感。”

Sebastian可怜巴巴喘着气，“Chris……肚子……肚子好涨……尿不出……”，被情欲和尿意交织在一起快感弄出了生理泪的Sebastian眼泪汪汪地回头和Chris激吻，Chris的舌头霸道地撬开Sebastian尖尖的犬齿，两条舌头交缠着，腿软了的Sebastian靠在Chris的胸前哼哼唧唧接受着百年老咸鱼的欺负。

Chris把Sebastian的右腿捞起来让他踩在马桶的座圈上，一手从口袋里掏出刚才出去拿的润滑液，用嘴咬掉瓶塞，挤了一大坨在手上，冰凉的润滑液被抹在Sebastian的穴口，清凉的感觉让他一个战栗往身后温暖的怀抱里蹭了蹭，单腿站立的动作让他身子一歪，Chris一把捞起快滑倒的狼崽，就着润滑插入了一根手指。大概是润滑液用得多的缘故，进入并没有碰到什么困难，Sebastian也只是哼哼了一声凑过来主动吻Chris，Chris不紧不慢地用手指开拓者第一次被这样使用的甬道，里面的温度很高，他感觉自己的手指都快被点燃了，在碰到某个轻微凸起的部位时，Sebastian发出了一声诱人的呻吟。

“啊~唔……Chris……那里！”Sebastian感受着Chris的手指一下一下有意无意地触碰着刚才让他舒服的地方，“好……好奇怪……嗯~Chris……不……别停。”Chris探入第二根手指，不等Sebastian适应一下，就两指发力猛地对他的前列腺狠狠地扣了一下。

“啊！！No！”Sebastian发出一声尖叫，强烈的刺激让他身子往下一滑，Chris自然是没有放过他的打算，那两根强壮的手指不停地刺激着那一片区域，Sebastian就感觉自己的肠子舒服得像在放烟花一样，一阵痉挛之后，一道稀白的精液从挺立的阴茎里喷射出来，全都粘在了Sebastian轮廓分明的腹肌上，还有一些都喷到了他的下巴上。

还不等他缓一缓，Chris单手把他抱起，用脚踹开旁边淋浴间的玻璃门，stack大厦里感应式的淋浴间自动喷洒着温度适宜的热水，热水淋在Sebastian涨鼓鼓的小腹上，淋在射得一塌糊涂的阴茎上，Chris埋在他身体里的那两个根手指还没抽出来，反而过分地继续抠弄着，爆炸一样的快感再次袭来，没有阴茎高潮那样的不应期，后穴的快感一波一波从肠道里搅乱了Sebastian的大脑，他已经叫不出声了，张了张嘴只发出几声气音。耳边适时地想起了Chris的低音炮，“尿吧，小狼崽。”

还不等Sebastian摇头拒绝，Chris那只固定着他的手移动到了他的下腹部，随着Chris的发力，一道黄色的液体从还半硬的阴茎里断断续续地射出来，流淌的速度越来越快，直到所有的液体被头顶哗哗的热水冲刷干净，Sebastian都一直失神地望着浅灰色的大理石瓷砖，眼睛无法聚焦。

知道自己把人欺负狠了，Chris从Sebastian几乎发烫的后穴里撤出手指，把人转向自己，让他靠在自己怀里，”好些了吗？“看着Sebastian用了比刚才更长的时间才找回意识，有些心疼，”对不起，我没控制住。“

Sebastian埋在Chris的胸口摇了摇头，”别道歉Chris，我没喊停不是吗。“

“这是你的第一次，我应该更温柔一些。”Chris自择地皱着眉。

Sebastian笑了，他摇了摇头，“这才不是我的第一次呢。”感觉到抱着自己的人一僵，Sebastian指着Chris从刚才就像根铁棍一样戳着自己的那根巨物说，“你都没插进来怎么可以算第一次呢？”

Chris感觉刚才自己的心脏都要停跳了，他低头吻住自己的小狼崽，“哦，sebby，你真是我的宝藏。“

Sebastian笑着接受Chris的舌吻，从接吻的间隙说出这么一句，”唔……我们……去……去床上做。“

凌晨4点，在Javis怀里刚睡着的Tony被特案组队长的紧急呼叫电话吵醒，”What the hell！！！Chris Evans！你给我解释一下为什么凌晨4点，凌晨4点，你TM的告诉我你房间的床塌了！！！什么？浴室玻璃也碎了？！！！你俩怎么干的？操！你还是别告诉我了，我TM刚做完你家狼崽的基因检测困得要命！你俩就给我在我家床铺的遗体上过一夜好好反省吧！“

Javis抱住扑过来求安慰的Tony，安慰道，”没事，他们算好的了，上次去度假，Thor和Loki住的度假小木屋都塌了，他们只搞坏一张床而已，快睡觉吧。“


End file.
